Possessive At Heart
by CcSoRaw
Summary: One-Shot Of The Wonderful Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli.A Cruise With A Very Much Married Jane and Maura,So Of Course Rizzles Endgame. G!P MAURA!


**Warning!NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER AUDIENCES!**

 **FOUL LANGUAGE/A BIT OF DIRTY TALK ADDED WITH A G!P CHARACTER!**

 **DO ENJOY!**

-Jane and Maura decided to make good use of their vacation time by going on a little cruise,not taking advantage of their free time. After all the hard work they put in with their cases at their jobs,they definitely deserved it.

Once they were already unpacked at their suite,they decided to test the beach,have a few drinks,walk around the beach,sun screen one another,then get a quick bite for that day,with so much more planned for the time they will be able to stay.  
Going into the afternoon after Jane and Maura put sunscreen lotion on each other, Maura decided to walk the beach with her wife for a good while,and talk with each other about their futures and what more they have in store for it,as well as other then goes to the beach bar to grab her and Jane a stares into view of the water,letting her feet soak in it a bit as she stands,then decides to throw some water on herself,but doesn't feel another body figure standing behind her watching her ,as this stranger is mesmerized by her fascinating body,until the person clears his throat then speaks.

"I must confess,I've been here at this beach most of the day,seeing all of these woman passing by my view,but it seems you are the most beautiful woman that stands out."

-Jane rolls her eyes,she already knows exactly where this is headed,random guys,or not,most just never have anything better to do.

"What is someone beautiful as yourself doing here all alone,you definitely shouldn't be alone."

"Uhmm? I'm sorry to tell you this but 1.I'm happily married,If I was single I still wouldn't give you the time of day.I must inform you with caution that my wife is very protective over what's hers so why don't you take your epic failed charm to someone else before you regret it."

"Ahh! I love a woman who likes a challenge,I am a man who loves a challenge and doesn't take no for an answer,married or not. So how about you give me a chance?What can your wife do for you,I'd satisfy you so much making you think twice about your marriage."

"I think you should back off before I do some damage,The lady has no interest so leave,give it up."

"Who the hell are you,I wasn't talking to you,so mind your business!"

"She is my business.I'm her best friend when she needs comfort,or any other support,she is my wife because she is very special and dear to my heart, she brought out the best in me.I have no idea why I have to explain anything to a stranger,but something inside me is making me feel like I have to get it through your head. I'm her Daddy because I'm bigger than your balls and all I'm sure,i treat her like she is a princess and a queen all in one because that's what I know she is,and she deserves the world. I am also "Daddy" because I can hit it better than any man could ever imagine.I am her superwoman because I'll protect her from anyone no matter what,no matter who,I stand up for mines,and I'll keep on until the day I die,now tell me are you sure you want to keep going there with me,or would you rather I beat you off this beach or arrest your sorry ass,you better make your choice?"

"I suppose i deserved that,No need for any more trouble,good day ladies."

-Maura chuckles then yells

"Wise choice."

-Jane turns red from blushing,eyes turning black of lust and passion from being so turned on from her wife's protectiveness. Right then Maura decides to press her hard cock behind her wife's ass to let her know where she stands, making her wife whimper,then slightly Jane reaches back to grab her lovers huge cock.

"How about we stay in for the rest of the night?Room service after I fuck you senselessly?Hmm would you like that?Me constantly burying myself deep inside that tight beautifully pink pierced cunt,having you scream my name in tongues,I'll fuck the thoughts out of you,you already know how Daddy does it,what do you say?"

"Yes Daddy,please,let's go now."

-Maura chuckles,slightly smacking her wife's ass,then grabbing her hand,heading to their suite ready for what's in store for them.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed,keep me posted with requests,suggestions,and more.**


End file.
